Finding Cynda
by Acejinjo
Summary: It's Christmas time for a certain Pokemon family, and things have been looking bad as the days go by, but when a baby Cyndaquil suddenly went missing one night, it'll only get worst. Is it possible the family can turn things around?


"Hold it right there Pat!"

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm not an idiot Eric."

The Vulpix and Espeon carefully sets up their 30-feet tall Christmas tree, as the little Cyndaquil eagerly waits to decorate the tree.

December has once again reach as children play, while adults work even harder for Christmas here at the Mushroom Kingdom. This time however, The Mushroom Kingdom has a special guest this time of year, Pokemon. You see, pokémon are not native here in the Mushroom Kingdom, but it is not wrong for them to appear, so why the pokémon show up in the Mushroom Kingdom you might ask? Simple, The Mushroom Kingdom Mall, the best place to find bizarre items from all around the world, and that is why a certain pokémon family came to Mushroom Kingdom.

"And we're done!" The Vulpix proudly claims.

"Haha! Yes, this time you didn't let it fell on top of you Patrick!" Espeon laughs.

"Oh zip it Eric, you know I did it alone that time." Patrick glaring at the Espeon.

The Cyndaquil couldn't wait any longer, and decided to set up the ornaments but just when the child was about to, Eric stop him.

"Now now Cynda, you know you have to wait until our whole family get's here"

Cynda frown "But mommy, Sunflower, and Ayo are taking so long daddy!"

"You might as well let your kid put one up there, he really likes putting up ornaments ya know." Patrick said it with a sigh "And besides, we're not done yet, we still need to decorate with the lights"

Eric nodded "I suppose you're right."

The doors open, allowing Princess Peach and the legendary pokémon, Moltres walk in.

"Uncle Danny!" Cynda jumps in delight, as he run towards after the moltres to give him a hug, Danny soon returns it with joy, with Eric, Patrick, and Peach watch them with a smile.

_I think you may want to know the back story behind some of us huh? I guess I'll start with myself. My name is Patrick the Vulpix, I was once a Ninetales but that is not important to this story. Anyway, I came to the Mushroom Kingdom with my pal, Eric and his family just to have a little bonding time with them for the whole month, Thankfully, since Eric's mate knows Princess Peach so well, the princess let us stay in the castle for Christmas, pretty neat huh?_

_Now, time for the introduction with the family, why? Let's just say I don't want you guys to feel like strangers, as they're quite important to this story. Don't worry, I'll try to keep it simple._

_Starting off, Eric "Hero" Espeon. We're good childhood friends though that being said, we kinda butt heads a lot when it came to fighting over a girl, whom is now Eric's mate, even after that, we're still good buds as you can already tell. He got the nickname, "Hero" for being, well a hero when he was still an Eevee._

_Cynda the Cyndaquil, Eric's cute little son. Still very young, but full of life, always wants to share happiness with the ones he holds dear, and he somehow have some kind of aura around him that makes anyone smile, even me who to be honest is usually rude and mean._

_Now is "Danny", Eric, his mate, and I first met the Moltres at a fighting tournament, it was strange for a legendary pokémon like him to appear there, but after we fought him we soon know why, Eric notices the loneliness in his eyes, and... let's just say we all had a nice little chat with the Moltres. He just wants to fit in with the rest us mortals, and calling himself "Danny" would help to make friends... that sadly back fired sort of, he did made one friend before he met us though, but he doesn't know where "she" is now... With that reason, Eric decided let him stay at his home, since then he became part of the family, bonding with everyone including Anna and her little Cyndaquil, whom gives the Moltres a reason to live and shine bright._

_I think I should switch to my point-of-view as well, If I'm going to explain... But I'll see if the story flows without me. _

"Well, what took ya so long Danny? Are you too busy to play with Cynda now?" Patrick said with a smirk.

Danny shook his head and laughs "No way! I always have time for Cynda!"

"I see everything is fine, Eric?" The princess ask the espeon.

Eric nodded " Yes, everything is well... Except that my Anna is not here." Everyone laughs at that.

"Of course you would say that Eric." Patrick chuckled.

"Me too" Peach giggles "Don't worry Eric, Anna along with your daughters will be coming back real soon."

"Too soon I say!"

Everyone look at door to see a Quilava, and two Mightyena are standing there.

"Eric!" Quilava shout for joy, as she ran to, and tackles the espeon.

"Anna!" Eric laughs as he embrace her.

_Anna the Quilava, aka Eric's mate and the mother of three kids. Anna is also my childhood friend in fact, the first friend I ever had before I met Eric. As you can already guess, I used to have a crush on her though in truth, I still kinda do, but now that she's already taken there's no need to advance unless I want to ruin my friendship with her and Eric._

Eric kissed his mate "I missed you Anna"

Anna giggles, and kissed him back. "I missed you too, my Hero..."

"It's only three hours since she left" Patrick sighs, rubbing his head.

"To them, it's a long time to be apart from one another..." Danny smiled.

One of the mightyenas only nodded and smiled, while the other just rolled her eyes.

"Sunflower! Ayo!" Cynda came over to the mightyenas, and hugs them.

"Hey Cynda!" The mightyena named Sunflower nuzzles the little cyndaquil lovingly.

"Hey kid.." The mightyena named Ayo, nuzzles Cynda as well, but not as caring like Sunflower.

"I saw that Ayo..." Sunflower glaring at Ayo. "He's our brother, at least try to show some love!"

Cynda giggles "It's fine Sunflower, it just means Santa won't give her any presents!" With that, everyone but Ayo laughs.

_Sunflower and Ayo are Eric and Anna's adopted daughters, as well as Cynda's sisters. Sunflower is love and caring to her adopted family, while Ayo does not, she does however want to owe her life to Anna for saving her and her sister by protecting the family. That's all I know about them sadly._

… _Okay never mind! Let's switch to my point-of-view! _

"So, how did the shopping go?" Peach asking the girls.

"Not so well I'm afraid" Sunflower chuckled "There's too many people around!"

Peach giggles at that, and before she can even speak, two more pokemon came into the room.

"Yo Pat! Eric! Danny!" the grass snake known as Servine waves at us with Danny waving back, but Eric and I however, are in shock.

I suddenly recognize them and quickly glare at Danny, making him sweatdrop "Ace, Serina, why are you two doing here?" I ask when I look at the two.

"Danny invited us, he said it'll be a good idea to be with you guys since we are kinda lonely with only Serina and I at home" Servine smiled. He then look at Snivy "Right Serina?" Serina sighs and nodded, looking at the ground.

Ace the Servine... A cool pokemon, but very annoying... well, to me anyway. A family kind of pokemon who takes care of his little sister. Beyond that, he enjoys making friends and loves to treat them as family. I met him at the fighting tournament as well, he was Eric as well my opponent along with some Umbreon named Vex... or something. Unlike Danny, Ace's reason to be in the tournament was to get the money to buy a home for Serina and him. Though Eric and I won the tournament, Eric gave the money to Ace. We became fast friends after that.

Serina the Snivy is Ace's little sister, Eric, Anna, and I shortly met her after the tournament, she's rather shy, and doesn't really talk to a lot of people besides her brother due to certain "something" that had happened them which she and Ace is keeping a secret. Even so, she does quickly change from shy and lonely, to a go lucky and happy Snivy when a certain someone is with her.

"And let me guess..." I glare at Danny again. "Mark as well?"

Danny sighs and nodded. "You know how Serina is without him you know."

"It doesn't change the fact that you invited them! This was suppose to be private!"

"It's okay Patrick, really." Eric put his paw on me. "We don't mind, right Anna?"

Anna nodded, and smiled. "It's fine, but Danny, please ask us first next time before you bring friends along alright?"

The moltres slowly nodded and smiles back at the Quilava.

"Danny?" Serina finally spoke. "Pat mention Mark's name... is he here?"

Danny smiled "He's sleeping but, he's here! Want me to show you where he is?"

"Yes! Please!" Serina happily replied.

And with that, Danny and Serina exit the room together, with Toad passing by them and enter the room.

"Princess Peach! Mario and Yoshi has just arrive at the entrance!"

Peach sighs but smiles "Sounds like that's my cue to leave as well, make yourself at home everyone!" She leaves with Toad.

And so that ends our first day here in the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm still kinda mad at Danny for bringing Ace, Serina, and Mark along for the ride, but if Eric and Anna are fine with them, so be it. Sunflower had mention that a certain pokemon have been following Ayo since they encounter it at the mall. Now Sunflower isn't one to lie, but it's really hard to believe that a Jirachi has been following Ayo... I wonder why? I can't help but wonder...

Once the night comes, we all help out Cynda, and decorate the tree before all of us goes to bed...

–

**Hero: My name... is Eric now?**

**Acejinjo: It's still Hero bud, but I decided to give you a normal name.**

**Anna: You really didn't give Mark and Jirachi some screen time, or Serina for that matter...**

**Acejinjo: I'll do that in the next chapter, I REALLY hate starting the story!**

**Mario: Well, it's something I guess.**

**Acejinjo: Yeah, I hope my friends like this story... I know for sure they will NOT like this start!**

**Yoshi: Well, just make sure it's funny, then you're all set!**

**Acejinjo: Hm... I should really add my three best pals at one point...**


End file.
